This Giddy Feeling
by Trapped in a MatchBox
Summary: '...but she is in love, truly in love for the first time, and she thinks maybe she is allowed to be a little ridiculous and giggly". Post 5x02. Slight spoilers.


**This Giddy Feeling**

"There's nothing edible in your fridge."

Kate rolls her eyes as she comes out of her bedroom ready for work. He ended up staying the night after their first glitch in the relationship because, well, she just couldn't find it in her to send him away after they had just agreed to be exclusive. And then he proceeded to make her forget all about the fake boobs, bikini-clad reporter in a way that still makes her skin tingle just thinking about it now, several hours later.

"We can grab something on the way to the precinct." She shrugs and accepts the cup of coffee he hands to her with a small smile.

"Do we have time for that?" He asks, sipping his own coffee, comfortably leaning against the counter. Kate looks at him for a moment, still amazed at how right he looks in her kitchen, in her apartment, in her life. Like he belongs there. Forever. "And should we even go in together?"

"We can grab some breakfast at that café a few blocks away from the precinct. The French one we went to a couple of weeks ago?" She suggests and he sets his mug on the counter before pulling her close to stand between his legs. "Then we can go in separately." She finishes, her gaze diverting to his lips involuntarily. He takes advantage of that and closes the distance between them, capturing her lips with hers in a gentle kiss that makes her sigh contentedly.

"Should I bring you coffee?" He murmurs, trailing a path from her jaw to just below her ear with his lips.

"You should always bring me coffee, Castle." She breathes and closes her eyes, reveling in the intense way her body reacts to his touch. "And that way it won't look suspicious."

"Mhmm." He agrees and continues his torturous exploration of her skin, nudging the collar of her shirt aside with his nose and sucking on the tendon there until her breathing becomes ragged.

"Castle," she gasps when his teeth gently nip at her skin, his tongue quickly soothing the sting. "God, Castle. No. We don't have time." She nearly moans and almost hates herself for being so putty in his hands.

"I'll be quick." He murmurs again, swallowing her groan in a deep kiss when one of his hands trail south and presses against her. "I promise."

* * *

They are in the honeymoon phase. Kate is well aware of that. She has been here before, but never this intensely; never with this giddy feeling that makes her want to giggle and kiss him and just touch him all the time. And she wants him _all the time. _It's a little ridiculous, but she is in love, _truly in love for the first time_, and she thinks maybe she is allowed to be a little ridiculous and giggly.

She watches him as they walk down the street holding hands. He looks so happy, so relaxed. And she is proud to be the one to make him this happy, especially after everything they have been through. She parked her car a block away from the café and when he grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers together, she let him. She is on high alert for anyone they might know from the precinct, but if small gestures like that put this smile on his face, then she is more than willing to do it.

He catches her stealing glances at him and raises an eyebrow in amused curiosity. She blushes slightly at getting caught, but just shrugs and leans a little into his side, enjoying his warmth and his delicious body so close to hers. He brushes a quick kiss against her cheek and she smiles, letting out a happy sigh.

"When are Alexis and Martha coming back?" She asks just as they enter the French café. It's a small place, but the cozy atmosphere and the amazing smell make her feel right at home.

"Day after tomorrow." He answers and guides her to a booth in the very back of the place. "Here okay?" He asks and she nods, sitting down.

"So I guess no more sleep overs at your place, huh?" She says casually, scanning the options at the menu.

"I'm going to have to tell them eventually, you know." He takes her hand and brings it to his lips.

"I know. But still, even if they know, I don't want them to be uncomfortable. Especially Alexis." She justifies and he nods in understanding, his thumb slowing drawing circles on the back of her hand.

"I can always sneak you in." He grins at her and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, making her laugh and shake her head, amused.

"Sure, there's always that option." She humors him, rolling her eyes. "_Or_ we can just stay at my place and avoid any uncomfortable situations."

"Spoilsport."

He pouts and she laughs again, nudging his knee with hers. They hear the tiny bell on the door ring, indicating someone has just entered the place. Before Kate's eyes can wander to the source of the sound, a young girl approaches their table to take their order. She watches as he orders her favorite and smiles when he looks at her, silently asking if it's okay. She nods and brings his hand to her lips before threading her fingers through his and resting their joined palms at the table.

God, she hopes this giddy feeling never goes away.

* * *

Just inside the café, by the door, two mouths hang open in shock as Ryan and Esposito look at their friends. Ryan is the first to break the silence.

"_Did you see that_?"

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think?**


End file.
